


All I Wanna Do Is Make Love To You

by BabyMephista



Category: Dr. STONE (Anime), Dr. STONE (Manga)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst with a Happy Ending, Cheating, M/M, Porn with Feelings, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-15 02:40:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29056854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BabyMephista/pseuds/BabyMephista
Summary: Dr. Ishigami Senku was forced to marry a woman he didn't love, life miserable until a Mentalist crossed his path.
Relationships: Asagiri Gen & Ishigami Senkuu, Asagiri Gen/Ishigami Senkuu, one-sided Ishigami Senku/Luna
Comments: 5
Kudos: 37





	All I Wanna Do Is Make Love To You

The room of an overly cheap hotel, cigarette smoke lingering in the air and a dusty mattress were something both men got used to quickly in benefit of keeping the low profile of their secret meetings. Forbidden lust and frustration, ingredients necessary to make chaos happen.

The sound of skin-on-skin constant slapping filled the place, panting and high-pitched moaning and even a laugh here and there, at the still unbelievable situation they put themselves into every Friday night.

—Damn, S-Senku-chan, you are extra needy tonight… not that I complain but…— Gen couldn’t finish his phrasing when a pair of lips took his own, ah, so he wasn’t in the mood to talk. Very well then, he had to deliver.

  
Senku gyrated his hips as if trying to make it go deeper, nails scratching the other man’s shoulder blades where he was sure they were never to be seen. Senku and Gen didn’t do marks as many other things.

As the kiss ended abruptly with a gasp, Gen looked at his partner now that he could.  
The scientist was a mess, hair tied in a low bun with two streaks falling on his face every now and then. His body was lithe and, dare he say, cute, for a man who could create almost anything from scrath.

_—You’re distracted again, Mentalist, kukuku am I that attractive or you can’t keep up with it? —_ Senku teased, moving up and down slowly, torturing Gen just the way he liked it.

Dr. Ishigami Senku was impaling himself on The Mentalist Asagiri Gen’s cock, all the way in, while the latter tried to endure his partner’s frustration of the night. The blonde had no shame in asking what he liked and the bicolor haired man either when it came to fulfill said requests. They were perfect for each other. 

But, that didn’t mean they were supposed to be doing this, you see, the mad scientist was a married man… unhappy forced but still married. His wife was the daughter of a powerful businessman who financed a trip to the moon and of course, involved with the NASA where coincidentally, his very kind father, Byakuya, worked his dream job as an astronaut.

Everything was fine, Senku working side to side with his old man and occasionally his mentor, Dr. Xeno Houston-Wingfield. A life he always wanted.

And that was it, until Luna Wright let her eyes fall on him.

He didn’t get it, why he was blackmailed to marry a woman who could have anyone she wanted but she was so set on him? Which was worse, his dad would lose his dream if he denied the threat. What a load of bull.

That’s how he ended in a church, an over-the-top reception and a kiss that made him want to vomit all the contents of his stomach right there. He didn’t even liked women, ugh.

His job was his escape but once science was put to rest along with him, the drive “home” became a torture. He often dreamed of being able to get rid of them, all of them. Father, daughter, dog included. But that wasn’t going to happen.

That’s why, when Luna pestered him to go on a date night at a club, he disappeared with the infamous Asagiri Gen after a few drinks, too much if you ask him.

It wasn’t something otherworldly, he just set eyes on the man the moment he saw him.

Gen was seated in a leather couch, hand holding a bottle of cola and legs crossed. He looked dreamy and made Senku’s legs turn to jelly with the movement of his throat made at every sip of the liquid.

He was surprised when the man himself approached him after his wife left him alone to go to the toilet, and amused because they flirted shamelessly and, when tension filled up the air, they came up with a plan to sneak.

Senku pretended to feel nauseous, an excuse to go home and once Luna was fast asleep, he made up a note and took the car to a cheap hotel downtown. He really doubted about the place but the beauty already waiting for him made everything easier.

That night he explored his sexuality for the times he couldn’t, they touched and kissed, bodies hungry for each other and a chemistry so powerful they pulled out an all nighter.

With legs spread on each side, a man thrusting rhythmically inside him and a mind full of serotonin, Dr. Ishigami knew Gen was going to be his way out of his personal hell. He couldn’t wait to see how much more they were going to do together.

*--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------*

Back to reality, both men were laying in the afterglow. Gentle panting could be heard and the weightless air, satisfaction left behind until silence was broken.

_—Senku-chan, not that I’m complaining but… what happened? You were almost on your own mind…—_ Gen tried to sound non-chalant about it but he was worried even if they were only an affair. The guy never lost his cool like that.

Senku huffed a self-deprecating laugh, turning softly to the side and looking him dead in the eye. Those beautiful blue eyes.

_—Luna was very intense today; I don’t know why she keeps insisting, It’s not like I’m going to fall in love just because his father force me to marry her…. She thinks life is like a low budget drama and you can make people love you with a convenient plot twist…—_ He was really tired, the woman wanted to celebrate an anniversary! Really, a year of unhappiness. That was sinister even for her.

Gen just stayed quiet and scooted closer to cuddle himself into the other man, something they started to do recently but neither of them questioned it. They were too comfortable to do so.

_—I wish I could say something to make it better…—_ He replied, drawing patterns idly on the blonde’s back, pecking his lips and asking for an open-mouthed kiss.

_—You already did, Mentalist. —_ Senku smiled through it, letting him have his way, he liked that about Gen, his real childish like personality.

The kiss started to get more insistent, legs now tangled and hands roaming within every inch of skin they could touch. Their way of exploring each other was becoming more desperate each encounter.

_There was a big ass elephant in the room with them, but they were keen on ignoring it._

Gen was inside Senku again and this time, they were doing it oh so very slowly. Gen wanted to ease his mind, give him peace and pleasure, make him think only about him. He was possessive even if this man didn’t and couldn’t belong to him.  
That thought made Gen thrust with purpose, earning little moans and yelps as he bit his neck carefully to not leave any mark that could expose what they were doing.

Climax surprised both of them, intense and unforgiving. Senku arched his back beautifully and let himself go. Mind full of Gen and only Gen.

How he wishes now, to be in this moment forever.


End file.
